This invention relates to a method and equipment for updating a file in a switching system in which an object oriented call processing model is adopted, using a common instance management scheme.
In this explanation of the invention, a term xe2x80x98file updatexe2x80x99 means updating a program file for switching service without affecting normal switching service to the users.
In a switching system, file update is carried out mainly when it is required (1) to add new function, (2) to modify existent function, or (3) to improve switching function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method of file update is explained hereafter.
At the start of file update from an old subsystem I to a new subsystem II, call processing is carried out by old subsystem I in a single subsystem to continue normal call processing operation, and a new system file is initiated in new subsystem II (refer to stage 1).
In old subsystem I where the system is in operation, a request for starting file update is issued to a generic update controller (GUC) 3 by a maintenance operator (Step S1). Generic update controller 3 responds to the request to send a permission of starting file update to the old subsystem which is referred to as a user 2 (step S2).
During the above period, a new system file is initiated in new subsystem II (step S3). This is followed by the transfer of data which has no direct relation with the call processing (called B-level data) from user 2 in old subsystem I to user 2xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II (stage 2).
Then, at stage 3, generic update controller 3 in old subsystem I informs user 2 the decision of file update execution (step S4), and issue a request of updating data to maintenance operator 1 (step S5). In response to the above request, maintenance operator 1 inputs a command to request generic update controller 3 to start data update (step S6).
At stage 4, generic update controller 3 indicates user 2 to suspend call processing (step S7). Thus call processing is suspended (step S8).
Now, the system is switched from old subsystem I to new subsystem II, and generic update controller 3 is also switched to generic update controller 3xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II (step S9). Then, at stage 5, data transfer and replacement of data are carried out, in which data having direct relation with call processing from user 2 in old subsystem I to user 2xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II are included (step S10).
File update is thus completed, followed by restart and initialization of call processing (stage 6). At stage 6, completion of file update is reported from generic update controller 3xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II to user 2xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II (Step S11). Also, completion information of generic update is sent from a maintenance operator 1 to user 2xe2x80x2 in new subsystem II (step S12).
The entities of generic update controller 3 and 3xe2x80x2 are composed of programs implemented in a switching system. The above-mentioned functions of generic update controller 3 and 3xe2x80x2 are realized by executing these programs.
There have been problems in a conventional method: during the execution of file update at stage 5 in the above file update procedure, a large memory area is required for data management, and long time is consumed in retrieval operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for file updating and equipment therefor by the use of a common instance management scheme to solve aforementioned conventional problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for updating a switching program file with effective utilization of memory area.
A file update method and equipment according to the present invention enables to reduce required memory area (i.e. bitmaps for blocking management, and instance address data related to the self instance) by introducing individual instance management objects; and enables data conversion in file update without requiring particular consideration on each class of instance in a common instance management object.
Preferably, a method for file updating in a switching system having programs for switching service is provided including the steps of; generating and registering a plurality of instances into a common instance management object; indicating generation states of the above registered plurality of instances in a bitmap for instance blocking management; and storing each generation state indicated in the bitmap for instance blocking management into each individual instance management object corresponding to each own class of the instance registered in the common instance management object to identify objects of the file update.
Preferably, the generation state indicated in the bitmap for instance blocking management is denoted by flag bits.
Preferably, the generation state indicated in the bitmap for instance blocking management is stored in the form of an address of the instance after the update.
Furthermore, as a feature of the present invention, a common instance management equipment is provided in a switching system having programs for conducting switching service and enabling to generate and release instances in consideration of different plurality of classes. The common instance management equipment includes; a common instance management object having instance areas to store generation states (or blocked states) of generated instances and also having a bitmap for instance blocking management into which flag bits are raised corresponding to the generated instances; and individual instance management objects each provided corresponding to respective plurality types of generated instances. In each of said individual instance management object, a bitmap for instance blocking management is provided corresponding to each instance type, to manage the generation states (or blocked states) of instances.
Still further, as another feature of the invention, individual instance management objects each provided corresponding to respective plurality types of generated instances. Each individual instance management object includes instance addresses of each instance type for managing the generation states (blocked states) of the instances.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following description on the preferred embodiments.